


A Comprehensive Guide to Seduction

by purple_bookcover



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, Drugs, M/M, Messy, Multi, NB Yuri, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Other, Pet Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Sex Toys, Threesome, magic butt plug, sex while high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22791016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_bookcover/pseuds/purple_bookcover
Summary: Do you want to seduce your childhood thief accomplice? Do you want to seduce his hot swordsman boyfriend as well? Do you long for weird group sex conducted in secret in the midst of a continent-shattering war that could end all human life?Yuri Le'Clerc is here to share their SECRETS TO SEDUCTION so that you, too, can engage in multiple threesomes with beautiful people.Buy "A Comprehensive Guide to Seduction" today and receive this magic self-lubricating butt plug as our bonus gift to you!
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuri Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc
Comments: 27
Kudos: 129
Collections: FE3H Polyship Week





	1. Step 1: Confront Your Target(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and Felix return to the monastery after five years to fuck in their old dorm room. Then they get an unexpected and delightful visitor. (It's Yuri. Yuri is the visitor. This is a threesome)
> 
> NO DLC SPOILERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UPDATE 3/15: I had to update this and change the title because it turns out it has a plot now and at least four planned chapters.
> 
> Yuri is NB because you can't stop me. TW: Felix briefly misgenders Yuri until he is corrected, but not out of any malice.
> 
> If you haven't finished the DLC, there's one VERY mild spoiler for the very, very first battle of the DLC and otherwise... nothing. You're safe.
> 
> [THERE'S ART NOW](https://twitter.com/rattywizard/status/1232447016447332353?s=20%22) what?!?? Mild spoilers but, like, what do you think is about to happen in this fic anyway?

When they returned to the monastery, nothing remained of what once was. Five years had changed a lot, had allowed weeds to grow between the crumbling remains of their former school, tangling between the stone that once fortified the church's reach all across Fodlan.

But everything solid had now deteriorated, not merely here but everywhere Felix and Ashe had traveled in the intervening years.

When Ashe had insisted on joining Felix in his wandering, saying he had nowhere else to go, no cause more worthy than trying to locate Dimitri, Felix had found it an unwelcome intrusion. But at some point, without really realizing it, Ashe's stalwart presence had become as natural as breathing. Soon, even their contention that they were doing this to search for Dimitri faded to a relic of a dead world, a quaint ideal that had no place in reality.

Painted in that stark light, the shift from traveling companions to lovers had been a small thing, unspoken and inevitable, not warranting any mention.

Thus, when they returned to the monastery, intentionally earlier than their companions—if any yet lived—it was for no purpose more lofty or grand than finally defiling dorm rooms that had remained virginal while they were students.

They reached the dorms, what had been the dorms. The structure was mostly intact, though gaps pockmarked the stone like holes through cheese. 

“Which room should we use?” Felix said.

“Yours,” Ashe said, a bit too quickly.

Felix glanced over at him, quirking up an eyebrow. 

Ashe looked slightly embarrassed, but no less determined for that. “I've never seen the nobles' rooms,” he said. “Plus, it just seems more...”

“Sacrilegious?”

“Something like that.” 

Felix teased him no further, taking Ashe's hand and leading him toward the stairs. It took a bit of climbing to get over the gaps. Sunlight flooded the hallway at the top through the holes in the structure. Fortunately, when Felix found his former dorm room, it still had a door and four functioning walls. 

Dust coated the bed. The desk only had two legs remaining and sagged to one side. A vase stood on the floor, the flowers within it reduced to dry brown stems. 

“Well, is it everything you were hoping for?” Felix said.

Ashe laughed softly. There hadn't been much to laugh about in the past five years, but Felix had come to treasure that soft sound, the only bit of lightness left in his world. 

“It looks the same as my room, mostly,” Ashe said. “It's just ... one floor up.”

Felix shrugged. Ashe trailed past him, examining the room as he stepped through it. He settled on the bed, sneezing when a puff of dust startled up. 

“So, this is where you hid away grumbling for all those moons?” Ashe said. 

“Hid?” 

Ashe leaned back on his hands. “Well, I certainly didn't see as much of you as I would have liked.”

Felix's mouth curled around a wry smile. He approached the bed and crouched on the floor between Ashe's knees. “That long ago?” 

Ashe leaned forward, stroking his face. “Hey, I was just a poor kid from Gaspard. And you were … a dashing knight.” 

Once, those words would have made him scowl. Now, he simply kissed Ashe, surging up when that wasn't enough, laying him back on the old, creaking bed. It felt ridiculous, making out on this old bed in this crumbling room. Yet the moment Ashe had proposed the idea, they'd darted toward Garreg Mach on a mission. 

And now, with Ashe grabbing at his shirt while Felix kissed down his neck, Felix was hard-pressed to regret it. 

They broke apart long enough to sit up and start working at belt and buckles. Swords fell to the floor. Then a quiver. Knives. Shoes. Ashe was working on Felix's jacket when they heard a chuckle and froze, hands stilled over buttons and clasps. 

“That's a hell of a reunion. Please, don't let me stop you.”

Felix snapped his head toward the door. He gaped at the figure leaning against the frame, arms crossed over his chest. Long purple hair fell past his shoulders, framing the smirk on his face. His violet eyes glimmered with mischief. And interest. 

“Who the fuck are you?” Felix said.

The man's eyebrow rose. “Rude. Ashe, what kind of company are you keeping these days?”

Felix swiveled back to Ashe. “You know him?”

“Sort of.”

Felix turned back to the stranger, who shoved away from the door frame and stepped up to the bed, where Ashe yet sat in Felix's lap. 

“Name's Yuri. And Ashe knows _them_ , if you please.” They put a finger under Felix's chin. “And you are?”

“Leave.”

“My, that's a curious name.” 

They ran their finger down Felix's cheek. If it weren't for Ashe in his lap, Felix would have grabbed their hand and broken it then and there. 

“Yuri, please,” Ashe said. “We should catch up later.”

Yuri climbed onto the bed, lying on their side and propping their head up on their hand. “Oh, but I was enjoying watching so much. You've become quite attractive, Ashe. I almost didn't recognize you.” They reached for Ashe.

Felix pushed Ashe off his lap to snatch at Yuri's hand, grabbing them by the wrist. 

“Is he always so possessive?” Yuri said. “Where's the fun in that? You ought to share.” 

“Share?” Felix said.

“Why yes,” Yuri said. “I mean, we're all here. Why not make the most of it? But I still don't know your name, handsome.” 

“I can think of no reason why you'd ever need my name.”

Yuri pushed up onto their hands to lean closer to Felix. “I need to know what I should be moaning later.” 

Felix blinked. Ashe made a startled choking noise beside him. Yuri's smile curled like smoke. Then, they started laughing, sitting up fully to scoot closer to the pair. 

“Don't make me beg,” Yuri said. “Not for something as trivial as a name, at least. That'd just be a waste.” 

Felix had to swallow before he could respond. “Felix.” 

He could tell Ashe was looking at him with surprise. Felix was a bit confused about how or why the words had emerged himself. 

Yuri's eyes flickered over the clothing discarded on the floor, then the pants and jacket and flowing white shirt that remained on Felix. 

“Wait, don't tell me you're _that_ Felix,” they said. “Am I going to fuck a duke?”

“I'm not--”

“Merciful goddess,” Yuri said. “You _are_ that Felix. Ashe, you have truly outdone yourself. Bravo.” 

“I...” Ashe started. He sighed. “Yuri, is this some game? We … well, we were trying to have a moment here. If you're just here to tease us...”

Yuri put up a hand. “I would never tease about something so deadly important. Please, Ashe, come here.”

Ashe took their offered hand. It was difficult with all three of them on the bed, but Yuri managed to tug Ashe a little closer to them, close enough that they could caress Ashe's face as they drew him into a kiss. It was surprisingly gentle, given Yuri's abrasive demeanor thus far. 

For an instant, Felix considered if he should be feeling jealous in this moment. But the display before him pushed aside any temptation toward pettiness. 

No. He shook himself. This was … bizarre. Crazy. He still didn't understand who this random stranger roaming the destroyed monastery even was. He did, however, understand that watching them draw Ashe into an even deeper kiss, watching Ashe's cheeks light beneath his freckles, watching Yuri's hand slide to Ashe's waist, made all his questions evaporate like dew in the sunlight. 

Yuri drew back, smiling over at Felix. “Apologies, my lord. Feeling left out?”

“Don't call me...” But Felix couldn't even manage to properly snarl at this confounding person suddenly in his old bed. 

They shifted, facing Felix now, trailing their fingers up his jacket. Even shielded by layers of fabric, Felix shivered at the touch. Yuri leaned close, so close Felix could see the shine of gloss on their lips. 

“Are you going to run away if I kiss you?” Yuri said.

After arriving here for specifically this purpose—well, sort of this purpose—Felix found he could do nothing but shake his head. 

Glossy lips pressed against his, smooth and slick. Felix tasted something vaguely fruity. Yuri pushed closer once they felt Felix respond, their kiss gaining an urgency that belied Yuri's cool tone. 

They pushed Felix back onto the bed, then turned to Ashe. “Come help me, won't you?” 

Ashe cast a glance toward Felix, who just shrugged. Clearly, neither of them were in control of this situation anymore. But as much as this wasn't going as Felix had imagined, he didn't hate the strange turn things had taken. Especially as both Ashe and Yuri started working his spats and pants off. 

“These things are tight,” Yuri mused. “My compliments to your tailor. But it would be quite a shame to lose these.” Yuri held up the discarded spats.

“Seriously?” Felix said. He might have argued more, but Ashe was watching the spats with greed. He huffed. “Fine. Just give me them.” 

Yuri handed them over and Felix tugged the spats up his bare legs. Goddess, this Yuri person was obnoxious. Obnoxious and beautiful. Particularly as they dragged Ashe back to their mouth, leaving Felix to gnaw at his lips. Yuri got their hands in Ashe's hair, pulling until Ashe murmured into their mouth. 

Felix was left to lay beneath them, his cock straining against his undergarments. When Yuri's hand slipped down to palm at Ashe through his pants, it became too much for Felix to bear. He sat up, getting his jacket off and shirt up over his head before tossing both aside. 

But Yuri put a hand on his bare chest and nudged him back down. “So impatient,” they said. 

Felix looked to Ashe for aid, but he seemed in no state to help just then. He was flushed, his lips blushing from the kiss, his hair mussed and sticking up in every direction. 

Yuri returned to Ashe, helping him with his shirt. He smiled. “They do go all the way down, huh?” Then he started kissing at Ashe's neck, following the trail of freckles to his collar and shoulder and chest. 

All the while, Felix's cock wept against him, aching. Yuri reached a hand out almost lazily, lightly dragging their fingers up it while still sucking at Ashe's freckles. Felix quivered at the touch, soft as a breeze but sparking like lightning within him. 

Yuri moved away from Ashe with a wet pop. A pink mark was already forming below Ashe's collar, high on his chest. 

They turned their attention to Felix. When they started to pull at his undergarments, Felix eagerly assisted. His cock arched up toward his belly, but this time, thankfully, Yuri did not leave it unattended for long. They tossed their hair to one side, smirking as they lowered to lick up Felix's cock. After just a couple strokes, Felix was collapsing back against the bed, squeezing his eyes shut. 

He snapped them back open when he felt a second tongue lapping at his cock.

Ashe had joined Yuri and now their tongues battled for position along Felix. Yuri started sucking at the tip while Ashe continued along the shaft. Felix couldn't manage to watch any longer, letting out a shuddering gasp as he fell back. 

Yuri's mouth moved to his hip, nipping at the soft dip beside the bone there. Felix yelped, bucking up. 

“There's your voice,” Yuri purred. “You shouldn't hold it back so much. It's quite lovely.” 

Felix responded by reaching for them, drawing them to his mouth. Then his hand slipped down, palming at the hardness in their pants. Yuri murmured into his mouth as Felix rubbed them through the fabric. All the while, Ashe had Felix's cock in his mouth and was running his lips up and down it in long strokes. 

All three paused long enough to scramble out of every scrap of clothing that remained between them. The garments had long overstayed their welcome, but in the rush, in the blur of strangeness, removing the barrier of shirts and pants and underthings had gone to the wayside. 

Now, nothing remained. Felix got Yuri's hips over his face, angling their cock into his mouth. Yuri might have tried to say something then, but Felix licked up their shaft, swirling his tongue around the head and turning their words into breathy gasps. 

Felix felt Ashe sit on him, his ass rubbing against Felix's cock. Then Yuri yelped.

“Unfair,” Yuri gasped. “B-both of you … at once … I--” 

Felix heard a wet smack, then Ashe said, “I think you've had enough fun teasing us, Yuri.” 

Yuri shuddered above Felix. They started whining, rocking their hips. Felix smiled around their cock. He knew well what Ashe's clever fingers could do, but apparently Yuri did not. Felix might have pitied them, if he thought they deserved it. As it was, he tightened his lips around their cock, trying to push them even further, trying to help Ashe torment this stranger who'd joined their bed. 

“Fuck,” they rasped, jerking away suddenly. They sat back on the bed, eyeing Ashe and Felix. The mirth was gone, the mischievous glint subdued. They watched Ashe and Felix like they would wild animals. “One of you needs to fuck me now.”

Ashe smirked over at Felix. “What do you think?” 

“You should do it,” Felix said. 

In truth, Felix would have loved to finish the job himself, but there was something even sweeter about the prospect of watching that smug face come unraveled under Ashe's attentions. 

And unravel Yuri did. 

Ashe slicked up his cock quickly, getting Yuri onto their back, hiking their hips up so he could angle inside. Yuri arched and gasped as Ashe eased into them, their face flushing, violet eyes fluttering shut. Yuri clasped their ankles around Ashe as Ashe hunched over them, beginning to rock into them. 

“Oh fuck,” Yuri rasped. “You demon. You beautiful demon. Harder.” 

“Shh,” Ashe said. “There's no need to rush.”

“Fuck you,” Yuri said, breathy with need. 

Felix gave Yuri's hair a tug. “That's not very nice.” 

Yuri responded by groping blindly for Felix's aching cock. They had to reach overhead to find it, but Felix helped. Once they had it, Yuri started pumping, sloppy and rough, but it was enough to bring Felix right back up to the edge, especially while watching Ashe thrust into this strange, hungry, beautiful stranger beneath them. 

Ashe started to hitch over Yuri. His breath was ragged; his hair fell in his face. Felix leaned forward enough to run a hand along Ashe's cheek, draw him into a kiss. Even with Yuri moaning beneath him, pumping his cock, it was Ashe's kiss that really set Felix's blood on fire in that moment. 

Felix spilled without warning, without even really meaning to, but Yuri did not seem to care as warm cum splattered onto their chest. 

Felix hunched over them, panting for breath, even as Ashe still fucked them. Felix reached for Yuri's cock, stroking it. He heard a whine in return for his efforts. 

“F-Felix,” Yuri moaned, just as promised.

Ashe drew him up again, kissing Felix harder. It was an awkward position for all of them, with Yuri whining beneath Felix, who tried to both kiss Ashe and pump Yuri. But they managed it, Ashe crying out against Felix's mouth as he came into Yuri. Yuri joined an instant later, spilling over Felix's hand, arching up, scrabbling for any bit of bed or flesh they could reach, rasping profanities at the ceiling. 

It took some time for them to untangle, to mop up the sticky mess they'd made. The moment they did, they flopped back down on the bed, a tangle of limbs atop the narrow mattress. 

Felix lay with his back against the wall, Ashe pulled tight against his chest. Yuri was on Ashe's other side, tracing the freckles on his chest. 

“Well, aren't you two a pleasant surprise?” Yuri purred. 

“Yuri,” Ashe said.

“Hm?”

“Shut up.” 

And, for once in that strange afternoon, they did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


	2. Step 2: Know What You Bring to the Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri has an idea.
> 
> A sex idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my friend Ratty <3

“Both of them? At the same time? Yuri-bird, you've outdone yourself.” 

Yuri couldn't suppress a smug little smirk. But who wouldn't feel smug after coaxing two beautiful men into sharing themselves? 

“But you didn't come here to gloat,” Hapi said. “Or, not _merely_ to gloat. I've heard plenty of your stories. This isn't even the weirdest one. What do you want?”

“Hapi, I'm wounded,” Yuri said. “Can I not wish to share my adventures with a friend?” 

She merely watched Yuri, unmoved, implacable as stone. 

Yuri sighed. “Fine. I do want your help.”

One eyebrow quirked up. She folded her arms under her chest. “Go on.”

“So, I've got an idea.”

“A sex idea.”

Yuri huffed. “ _Obviously_ a sex idea. Keep up.”

“There's a war going on, you know. They might be a little busy.” 

“What better way to relax? A well-rested warrior will perform better on the battlefield.” 

“Mhm.” 

“Anyway, yes, I have a _sex idea_ , but I've never tried it before. I need your help. I think there may be a way to procure some … magical assistance. You know, to make the whole process more … well, to ensure all goes to plan.”

“I hate this already.”

“You're going to hate it more when I describe it.” 

Hapi grumbled. Yuri knew that sound. It was the sound of resignation, the sound of her giving in, agreeing to help so Yuri didn't end up in even more trouble than they were already planning on finding.

“OK, so listen...”

#

War should have been distracting. All-consuming. Yet at every lull, at every time Ashe was on kitchen duty or had to pick mud out of a horse's hooves or was stuck clearing out rubble around the monastery, he found himself thinking about Yuri. Yuri, who had popped back into his life in just about the strangest and most surprising way possible.

Not that it wasn't also pleasant. At times, if Ashe's mind wandered too far during a war meeting or strategy session, he found it was _too_ pleasant a memory. Sometimes Felix would pinch him to get him back in the present and away from … from whatever in all the world had happened when Yuri appeared in that bedroom moons ago. 

Yet even Felix wasn't immune. Often, at the end of another long day, their nightly conversations turned back to the unexpected tryst. 

“I just don't understand how they found this place, how they knew when to come back,” Felix said. 

They both slept in Felix's room now, their relationship no secret to the rest of their companions. Well, their relationship minus Yuri, at least. 

“They were a thief like me way back,” Ashe said. “I guess they just never stopped with all that stuff.”

“But why even bother?” Felix said. “Why come back? It couldn't be just … for, you know … for us.” 

Ashe wanted to agree, but when he thought about Yuri... 

“Ashe, please tell me it wasn't for us.”

“I'm not sure I can do that. When Yuri wants something, they usually find a way to get it.”

“But...” Felix trailed off into disgruntled muttering. 

For all his grumbling, he'd seemed to have a good time. So had Ashe, truly. A great time, if he was being honest. He'd never been with two people at once. It was a little overwhelming, but in a good way. It made him wish he knew where Yuri was now. 

He shook himself, but it was too late. Felix rolled over to face him in the dark. 

“You're thinking about it again.” His voice was dark and teasing. His hand snuck to Ashe's hip. 

“So are you,” Ashe countered. 

Felix muttered something under his breath before pinning Ashe with his mouth.

#

Yuri had no interest in battles. They had no interest in war, in territory, in the Empire and whatever Edelgard was doing.

They did, however, have a tremendous amount of interest in two of the Kingdom's finest knights. 

They found Ashe and Felix training. It was late, yet they were sparring in the training room, shirtless and glistening as they traded blows. Ashe had become a passable swordsman. Yuri had to presume that was Felix's influence. The display he put on now was beautiful, his body as lean and muscled as his partner's as they both danced across the training room floor.

Felix was the more direct of the two, unsurprisingly. He jabbed with his training sword, retreating just as quickly. His movements were precise, exact and sparse, not an ounce wasted. Likewise, his lithe body wasted not even an inch of space. Everything that wasn't smooth, sculpted muscle was bone or blood or that beautiful inky hair he so cruelly kept tied away. 

Ashe was more indulgent. He understood subterfuge, understood how to spend energy on moves simply meant to deceive and distract. It was a useful skill for a child thief, but in an adult play sparring with their partner, it was simply art. 

Yuri found themself gnawing at their lip while they watched the two twirl around each other. Goddess, it was unfair for two people who looked like that to be so obsessive over just each other. Yuri would teach them the value of sharing. 

They clapped as they stepped into the training room. Felix spun, aiming the sword at them. Ashe sighed and lowered his weapon. 

“Quite a display,” Yuri said. 

“What are you doing here?” Felix said. His eyes scanned Yuri, probably searching for weapons, but Yuri liked to think there was a twinge of appreciation mixed into that appraisal. 

“Just observing,” Yuri said. 

The couple leveled twin looks of skepticism at Yuri. Goddess, they really had no idea how cute they were. 

“OK, but seriously, what do you want?” Ashe this time, looking more exasperated than upset. 

Yuri smiled. “You're smart lads. What do you think I want?” 

Ashe blushed; Felix coughed into the back of his hand. Yuri swaggered closer. Both men looked prepared to run, or fight. Yuri stayed just a step or two out of reach. Let them feel like they still had space to flee. The illusion of control would do much of Yuri's work for them. 

“You should know, I've been working very diligently for this,” Yuri said. 

“For … what?” Ashe seemed almost afraid of the answer.

“Something quite special,” Yuri said. “But it requires your aid. Both of you.”

Felix looked like he might choke on his own tongue. Ashe went an even deeper shade of red. Yuri thought that if the couple wanted Yuri gone, they should really work on being less charming while flustered. 

For example … Yuri let their eyes flicker over Ashe's chest and suddenly the archer seemed keenly aware of his bare skin. Ashe folded his arms over his chest. Yuri could see his throat bobbing as he swallowed. 

“W-what kind of...” 

“Well, I want you to fuck me, obviously,” Yuri said. 

This time Felix really did choke, making a strangled noise of distress before coughing to clear his throat. 

“What do you say?” Yuri said, struggling not to laugh. They already knew the answer; this was merely a formality.

Still, they had to wait through a beat of silence in which Felix clenched his jaw so tightly Yuri could practically hear his teeth grinding and Ashe shifted from foot to foot. 

Ashe was still looking at the floor when he nodded. 

“That's one,” Yuri said. “How about you, handsome?” 

It was almost too much; a dangerous glint flickered through Felix's eyes. But Yuri hadn't gone this long testing edges to bother backing off now. And even as he glowered, Felix nodded, a faint tip of the head, but it was enough. 

Yuri bit their cheeks to keep from smirking. They glanced around the training hall. “A little cold and sharp, but this may do. It's more exciting this way, don't you think?”

Ashe's eyes flew wide, but Felix was already shaking his head. “Not here. If … if this is happening,” he swallowed, “my room. I won't have someone walking in on this and seeing … whatever they may see.”

“As you wish.” Yuri performed a dramatic bow, sweeping an arm toward the door. “Lead the way.” 

Felix did, stepping quickly, never looking back, not even bothering to get his shirt back on. Ashe narrowed his eyes at Yuri for a moment before following. 

Yuri gave them their space during the walk, loitering well behind. They could see Felix scanning the dark. So paranoid and alert. It made it so much more fun to watch him unravel. 

Felix hurried up the steps to the dorms, likely checking the hall. Ashe stopped Yuri at the bottom of the stairs, putting out a hand to stall them. Yuri placed their hand over Ashe's and Ashe jerked to face them. Yuri lifted Ashe's hand to offer a chaste kiss that made heat flare in Ashe's cheeks.

Felix appeared at the top of the stairs, glaring even as he waved them up. Ashe left his hand in Yuri's as he led the way, slipping into Felix's room. Felix gave the hall one last check before shutting and locking the door. 

The moment the door closed, Yuri yanked Ashe close, slipping a hand around his bare waist. “Finally,” Yuri said, reaching up for a soft kiss. Ashe's lips were frozen with surprise, but eventually he returned the kiss, setting a hand on Yuri's neck. 

Yuri broke away when they heard Felix slide up behind Ashe. Ashe didn't seem to know where to look, but Felix's amber eyes were boring directly into Yuri's.

Yuri chose to see the invitation in those simmering eyes rather than the challenge. They reached for Felix, leaning past Ashe to kiss him. 

Ashe ended up pressed between them. Yuri could hear Ashe's breathing deepen, puffing against Yuri's neck. Ashe's excitement was evident against Yuri's leg, his cock having no choice but to push against Yuri. 

Yuri shifted their leg, even as they continued to kiss Felix, and earned a soft little shudder from Ashe. 

Yuri pulled out of the kiss, but kept the three of them close together, their bodies creating a cloud of heat. They stroked Ashe's face, smiling at the neediness in Ashe's parted lips and flushed cheeks. 

Before Yuri could guide them to the next adventure, the pair dropped abruptly to their knees. Yuri blinked, but Ashe was already tugging down Yuri's pants. The moment their cock sprang free, Ashe started licking up it. Felix wasn't far behind, his tongue lapping along Yuri's shaft. 

Yuri bit at a knuckle, trying not to whimper. They were supposed to be in control here; they were supposed to be the one dictating how this went. Yet the pair on the floor was slurping up Yuri's cock, teasing the head, their tongues fighting for space. 

They were a good team. A distressingly good team. 

But no, this wasn't the main event, incredible as it was to have two mouths on their cock. Yuri closed their eyes, inhaling a quivering breath, trying to remember the magic they'd spent so long crafting with Hapi. It would be worth it. They just had to tear themself away from Ashe and Felix's attentions.

That became more difficult when Yuri looked down and found amber eyes blazing up at them. Felix look determined to see Yuri utterly undone. He flicked his tongue out slowly, deliberately, and Yuri gasped in anticipation of where that tongue would wander next. 

Yuri jerked away, struggling to regain control of the situation. A sliver of a smirk curled Felix's mouth. 

Ashe looked between his glaring companions. “Is something wrong?” 

Yuri smiled easily. They got to their knees, crawling back toward the duo. “Oh no, nothing at all. Just don't want the fun to end too soon.” 

From their new position on the floor, Yuri palmed at Ashe and Felix's pants. They were both already plenty hard. Yuri kept a hand on Ashe while leaning forward to tug at the laces of Felix's pants with their teeth. 

Felix got a hand in Yuri's hair, running his fingers through it as Yuri nuzzled at his crotch. Ashe tried to get around Yuri and Yuri sat up, stopping Ashe before he could unleash those devious fingers again. 

“We're going to try something different this time,” Yuri said. 

Ashe blinked. Felix quirked an eyebrow. 

“I want both of you,” Yuri said. 

They didn't react and Yuri clarified. 

“In me.” 

Ashe's eyebrows arched up. He shot a look at Felix, whose jaw jerked as he clenched it. 

Felix cleared his throat before speaking. “You mean...”

“At the same time.” 

Another ripple of surprise set the couple swaying. 

“I, uh, are you sure that's even … possible?” Ashe said. 

“Oh yes,” Yuri said. “I made absolutely sure it was possible.” 

They sat back, pulling their shirt up over their head and tossing it to the side before getting their pants the rest of the way off. Then Yuri turned, staying on all fours, displaying their ass to the couple. 

Felix inhaled sharply. Ashe simply said: “Oh.” 

Yuri grinned. They reached a hand back, playing with the gemstone sticking out of their ass. Wetness ringed the plug and slid down Yuri's thighs, wetness the plug was helping their own body produce. A sizzle of magic vibrated the toy, vibrated Yuri's entire ass, and added to the lubrication. 

“W-what is it?” Ashe said. “Is it magic?”

“Partly,” Yuri said, trying to sound patient. “A friend helped me craft this toy. I'm more than prepared.”

“You...” Ashe faltered.

Felix stepped in to help him. “You did this just so you could get fucked by us?”

Yuri curled to look over their shoulder at the bewildered pair. “Sure did, handsome.” They winked. 

Felix covered his mouth with the back of his hand. Ashe's mouth hung agape, the hunger plain on his face. 

“Well, don't just leave me like this.” Yuri wiggled their ass to punctuate their plea. 

Ashe and Felix shared a glance. Ashe nodded minutely. And finally, they approached. 

Yuri cooed when they felt one them touched the gemstone end of the plug, poking at it experimentally. 

“I wonder...” Ashe murmured. 

Then his tongue was tracing along the edge of the toy, igniting the tight muscle of Yuri's rim. 

“Is it to your liking?” Yuri said, breathless.

“It's...” Ashe licked around the gem again. “I think it is.” 

Yuri felt Ashe's hands on their ass, groping as Ashe's tongue explored more boldly. The heat that rushed through Yuri's body came with the added bonus of wetness, a fresh wave of magically-enhanced self-lubrication that made it feel like the toy would slip out at a touch. 

“Ashe,” Yuri breathed, “Ashe, lay on your back under me so I can fuck you.” 

There was a shuffle of clothing, a scramble, soft negotiations, then Ashe was sitting naked in front of Yuri. Ashe stroked their face, drawing them into a kiss. 

“I don't know why you found me again,” Ashe said, “but I'm sure glad you did.” 

“You're going to be more glad by the end of this day, Little Sparrow.” 

Yuri put a hand on Ashe's smooth, toned chest, encouraging him to lay flat. They gave Ashe's cock a few sloppy licks, but as they did Felix reappeared, his hand on Yuri's ass. Felix tugged on the plug. It slid out easily; even so, Yuri moaned against the loss of that sweet pressure. 

“Goddess, you're wet,” Felix murmured.

“Mmm,” Yuri said. They crawled over Ashe, reaching for his cock, giving it a few pumps. 

“Even so,” Felix said, “you shouldn't go in like that.” 

Yuri felt Felix's hand alongside their own, helping to get Ashe's cock good and slick. In truth, Yuri's patience for all this diligence was fraying. They'd been preparing for weeks, to say nothing of how long they'd spent with that magically-enhanced butt plug toying with them. They felt like they'd scream if they didn't have a cock in them soon—preferably two. 

Felix stopped slicking up Ashe, leaving Yuri to angle Ashe at their entrance. They lowered down, aching even as they felt Ashe nudging inside. That wonderful, persistent pressure filled them again as Yuri eased onto Ashe's cock. 

There, they paused, their hand on Ashe's chest, their ass full. Ashe panted beneath them, reaching for Yuri's thighs. 

Yuri started to rock, a simple back and forth at first, just enjoying the sensation of Ashe inside them. Between the lube and the magic, it was so slick Yuri felt like they might slide right off. That didn't make the way Ashe's cock pressed inside them any less delicious, though. 

Still, it wasn't yet enough. 

Yuri stopped, twisting atop Ashe to glance back at Felix. “Your turn, handsome.” 

Felix was pumping his own cock, watching with rapt attention. “Are you sure it'll work?”

Yuri's mouth curled. “Absolutely not. But I can't wait to find out. Come along, your lordliness. You have urgent business to attend to.” 

Felix grumbled to himself, even as he shuffled up behind Yuri. Yuri leaned forward and waited as Felix fumbled around their entrance, already stuffed with Ashe's cock. 

“How do I even...” Felix mumbled, but then he was rubbing his cock against Ashe's, prodding at Yuri's wet, aching hole. Yuri breathed out, trying to relax the muscles even more, and Felix managed to get the head inside. 

The moment he did, Ashe gasped. 

“Fuck,” Yuri breathed.

“Too much?” Felix said.

“No, no, keep going.” They reached a hand back, encouraging Felix deeper, sliding that lovely cock farther inside them. 

Even with all that lubrication, it was a tight fit. Yuri felt stretched and strained, but in the most pleasant way possible. They breathed around the sensation, easing into it. Despite the toy, despite the preparation, despite all the time spent longing for this, the reality had them breathless and gasping. 

“Are you OK?” Ashe reached up, stroking Yuri's face. 

Yuri willed themself to stop digging their nails into Ashe's chest. 

Instead of answering, Yuri swept down, smothering Ashe's beautiful mouth with theirs. The motion forced Felix to push closer to stay inside, and that brought his cock deeper into Yuri. 

“Merciful Seiros,” Yuri groaned. 

They pushed back up on their hands, using Ashe's chest to brace. Before the couple could check in on them again (why were they so annoyingly _concerned_ and _considerate_ all the damn time?), Yuri rocked their hips back, taking both cocks deeper. They earned groans for their efforts. Yuri started to sway their body, slow rolls that ground their ass along the two cocks sharing space inside it. The owners of those cocks rasped and swore. Felix had his hands on Yuri's hips, holding them steady.

But Yuri didn't want steady. Not after all this preparation and waiting. They didn't want one fucking ounce of steady. 

“One of you better start moving,” Yuri rasped. “I'm not doing all the work here.” 

Felix muttered, but his hips began to sway. There was a grace to it, not unlike when he'd been fighting earlier. He was direct and straightforward, thrusting straight into Yuri, but there was still an artfulness, a nuance to the way he dragged his cock back only to push in again. 

Yuri rolled their hips to meet Felix's thrusts, and to work Ashe beneath them. For his part, Ashe seemed the most helpless member of the trio, arching and squeezing his eyes shut as he grasped at Yuri's thighs. His grip was startlingly strong. Ashe bucked his hips, adding a beat of extra pressure that had Yuri yelping. 

Goddess, it was sweet. Even their fucking was weirdly synchronized. The couple pounded Yuri with unspoken, complimentary rhythm, Ashe swaying up as Felix pulled back and vice versa. The whole time, Felix kept Yuri centered over both of their cocks. It seemed like the moment one of them pulled back from that tender, tremulous place inside Yuri, the other surged up to slam against it and send a fresh wave of tremors though Yuri's body. They got no reprieve from the pleasure, no breath that was not ecstatic with quivering, blinding delight. 

Even so, they couldn't resist begging for more. 

“You … you can do better than that … Felix Fraldarius,” Yuri gasped. 

“Mm.” 

Yuri wasn't sure if it was annoyance or dismissal, but either way, Felix's next thrust pounded into Yuri like the man meant to break them. Yuri was more than happy to be shattered. They cried out unabashed, arching at the ceiling as Felix rocked forward while dragging Yuri's hips backward. 

Ashe got a foot planted on the floor and started pushing up as well. The pressure was almost becoming too much, now that both of them were fucking in earnest.

Yuri didn't realize Ashe wasn't gripping their thighs anymore until they felt a hand on their cock. Yuri nearly choked, eyes flying wide. Ashe pumped rapidly, those damned wonderful fingers of his doing some of their finest work as he plucked Yuri apart. 

“Oh, Ashe, you horrible … you devious little sparrow,” Yuri moaned. 

Yuri squeezed their eyes shut again. With that hand added to all the rest they didn't have long. They could feel their entire body tightening around those beautiful, throbbing cocks. 

“Fuck … yes … yes … oh goddess...” 

They were babbling, their words hardly intelligible, hardly still words at all. Felix's breath was puffing hot on their back as Ashe's hand somehow worked even faster. 

Distantly, Yuri was aware of Ashe bucking and arching, of warmth filling their ass in a sudden burst. But Ashe's hand never stopped working, diligently dragging Yuri toward release. 

Then Felix slapped their ass--a hard, swift strike--and the world went blindingly white. 

Yuri lost control of everything, their body, their mouth, their cock. They shouted something at the ceiling, a string of incoherent moaning. Their ass tightened around the cocks within it, even as they arched back, digging their nails into Ashe's chest. Their cock felt like it was exploding in Ashe's hold, shivering like a leaf in the wind until there wasn't a single drop left in Yuri's body. 

There was plenty left in their ass, however. 

Ashe and Felix eased out, limp and spent, and warmth dribbled down Yuri's thighs. They didn't care. They slumped forward, right onto Ashe's chest and the sticky mess they'd made there. 

They closed their eyes, exhausted body and soul, and breathed atop Ashe, who stroked their back and let them nuzzle against their neck. Their thighs were shaking, their chest fluttering with the reverberations of pleasure.

“How do you feel?” Ashe said. 

Yuri wasn't sure what words they had left, if any. “Fuck,” they sighed.

Ashe laughed, the sound rumbling in his chest beneath Yuri. Yuri held on tighter, throwing a leg over Ashe. 

Ashe let them stay like that as Felix cleaned up what he could on all three of them. Even the cold swordsman spared a moment to sit beside Yuri, combing their hair off their face with his fingers. 

“You need water and sleep, I'd bet,” Felix said. 

“Mmm,” Yuri said. 

“Come on,” Felix said. “You can snuggle Ashe after you get cleaned up and in bed.” 

In bed. 

Yuri blinked their eyes open. Felix helped them up, continuing to clean them up with wet rags as Yuri tottered on unsteady legs and watched. 

In bed. In his bed. With both of them.

Sure, Yuri had stayed with them the first time, but that had been when no one else was around, when it was easy to leave the next morning and vanish from sight. Staying tonight would be a far more complicated affair. Yuri would have a harder time remaining hidden, invisible. 

Felix guided Yuri to the bed, encouraging them to sit while Ashe brought them a glass of water. Yuri drank in a daze, their body still light and humming. Their head was too fuzzy to work through the implications of Felix's invitation. 

They watched the couple flit around the room. They worked in tandem with hardly a word, sharing only soft little affirmations, brief kisses in passing, as they gathered up clothing, cleaned up the room, snuffed out candles.

When they returned to the bed, one sat on either side of Yuri. 

“Feeling sleepy?” Ashe said. 

“Yes, but...”

“Go ahead,” Felix said. He was pulling back the sheets.

Yuri crawled under them, too numb to do much else. Ashe and Felix settled in bed on either side of Yuri, facing them, their hands clasped on Yuri's abdomen. 

“This was a pretty incredible idea, Yuri,” Ashe said. “Thank you for coming to us with it.”

“Well, sure, but … are you really OK with me staying here tonight?” Yuri said. 

“Of course,” Ashe said. “You're in no state to go running off somewhere.” 

“But in the morning … there's so many people here.” 

Ashe giggled. “I can't imagine they'll be very surprised to see you after all that noise you made.” 

“You were hardly discreet,” Felix said. 

For once, Yuri found themself with no retort, no clever response. 

“Besides,” Felix said, “it's more our problem than yours. I'm sure there will be … questions.” 

Ashe squeezed Felix's hand. “It's fine. We're all adults. We can make our own choices. And if anyone wants to be nosy, that's their problem.” He kissed the side of Yuri's face. “So just worry about resting and when the morning comes, well, we'll figure it out.” 

Yuri argued no further. In truth, they couldn't have even if they wanted to. They were so thoroughly devoid of all energy and thought that they drifted quickly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!
> 
> Join the [Ashelix discord](https://discord.gg/cjFuCx) to hear my incoherent screeching about my beloved rarepair! (Ask me for link if it's expired!)


	3. Step 3: Everyone Loves a Cute Pet! Show Off Your Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashe and Yuri are Felix's playful little kittens ... who like sucking his dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pet play chapter.

“ _Mrow?_ ”

“Come on, Yuri. Use words. Actual words. _Human_ words.”

“Me. Ow.”

Felix huffed out a sigh. “Do we really need to do this? People have probably already heard enough weird noises coming from this room, but this … this is just...” _Humiliating._

“I thought you liked cats.”

“ _Real_ cats.”

“Well, I’m allergic to real cats. Besides, your boyfriend seems to like this version.” 

Yuri’s smirk was far too cat-like for comfort just then, especially considering the purple cotton cat ears pinned into their hair.

Ashe’s matching silver set bobbed as he crawled up to Felix, who was sitting on the edge of his bed with his arms folded over his chest. Ashe settled before him, putting his hands on Felix’s knees. He looked up at Felix with wide, innocent green eyes and cocked his head to one side. 

“It might be fun,” Ashe offered. 

Felix’s mouth twisted into a grimace. It was about the most neutral response he could muster with a naked Ashe and Yuri sitting on the floor looking at him and pretending to be cats for some gods forsaken reason. He wanted to grumble. He wanted to protest, to complain, to ask why they couldn’t just fuck _normally_. It’s not like that was going poorly for them. 

Now, Yuri wanted to make it complicated. And for what? Fucking was fucking, in Felix’s estimation. Did stupid cat ears really make it any different?

Yet when Ashe looked at him wearing those dumb ears, perched like a cat begging for attention, Felix found he had to look away to hold on to his annoyance. 

Something butted against Felix’s knees. Yuri was rubbing their face against Felix’s leg like a cat getting its scent on him. Ashe mimicked them, nuzzling up Felix’s thigh, until his face was nearly in Felix’s crotch. Ashe’s hums rumbled like purrs. 

Felix chewed on his lip to stifle his reaction as Ashe nuzzled his crotch. It was … weird. Even so, he found himself getting his hand in Ashe’s hair, scratching behind those cotton cat ears. Ashe cooed in response, a happy “prrpt” that vibrated along Felix’s thigh. 

No amount of weirdness mattered when he felt the thrum of that voice traveling up to his belly. Against his every intention, Ashe’s … attentions were having their desired effect. Ashe looked up, mischievous as a feline when he smirked at Felix. 

An instant later, that smirk turned to wide-eyed surprise. 

Ashe gripped Felix’s thighs, closing his eyes as a shudder shook his body. Felix soon saw why. Yuri was now behind Ashe, their face buried in his ass. 

“Ah!” Ashe said as Yuri apparently dug deeper with their tongue. 

The cat act was gone, replaced with very human, very ragged breaths and a flush that reached to the tips of Ashe’s natural ears. He started rocking back and forth, whining as Yuri licked up his ass. 

“Mmm, Yuri, you--”

Yuri pulled away with a wet pop, giving Ashe’s ass a playful slap. Yuri’s fingers kept trailing lightly along Ashe’s rim as they spoke. “I think it’s time for more accessories.”

“A-access--” Ashe didn’t seem capable of completing even that simple thought. 

Yuri crawled away to get something, leaving Ashe panting in Felix’s lap. Felix was about to ask if Ashe really wanted to keep going with this when Yuri returned, presenting a butt plug with a long, stripped silver cat tail hanging off it. 

Yuri shook the tail. “Well, Ashe?”

Ashe’s hands dug into Felix’s thighs as his grip tightened. Still, Ashe looked up at him rather than going to Yuri. He didn’t need to say a word. Looking into those earnest green eyes, Felix knew Ashe was asking whether this was really going to happen or not. There was no turning back once cat tail butt plugs got involved.

Felix exhaled through his nose, petting Ashe’s hair, then tilting his chin up with a finger. He bent forward to kiss Ashe. 

“If you really want this,” Felix said, “then do it.”

“Really?” Ashe said. “You just seem...”

“It’s fine. Honestly.”

“I don’t want it to be fine. I want you to have fun, too.” 

Felix smiled down at his ridiculous, cute, almost painfully endearing boyfriend. Even in dumb cotton cat ears, Ashe was too genuine to dismiss with the kind of coldness Felix could use to shake off anyone else. 

“Go on, kitty,” Felix said. “Maybe if you’re good I’ll pull your tail.” 

That drew out a smile. Ashe kissed Felix swiftly before crawling to Yuri. 

Despite his endorsement moments earlier, Felix found it intensely strange to watch Ashe and Yuri start rolling around on the floor like playful kittens. Yuri already had their tail in, a lavender one with dark purple spots. Ashe and Yuri wrestled and groped, naked save for their cat ears, until Yuri got Ashe on his back and started kissing down his body. Yuri’s fingers played around Ashe’s hole again and Ashe writhed and gasped. 

“Ready for your tail?” Yuri said.

“Mm mm,” Ashe whined, nodding. 

Yuri positioned the slicked up plug at Ashe’s rim, pushing experimentally. Ashe groaned at the hint of pressure. The groan turned to a long, shuddering moan as Yuri eased the plug into him so that only the tail stuck out. They palmed at Ashe’s hard cock while Ashe adjusted to the plug. 

Yuri crawled up over Ashe, then lowered to lick at his neck and nibble on his ear. Ashe endured this only a moment before scrambling up. They were both on their knees now, their tails hanging out while they kissed and licked at each other, their hard cocks rubbing together from the closeness of their bodies. 

Felix felt himself getting hard at the sight, despite all his protestations. Tails and ears or not, Ashe and Yuri made a lovely sight when they ran their hands over each other’s lean bodies. Ashe licked at Yuri’s nipple and Yuri tossed their head back, exposing the long line of their throat. Felix found himself longing to kiss up along their neck, to cover that open mouth with his own, to tug on all that lavender hair until Yuri was left whimpering. 

Yuri got both themself and Ashe in their hand, stoking up both their cocks in lazy, languid motions. 

“We’ve been ignoring him,” Yuri said, even as they nibbled at Ashe’s ear. 

“Mmm,” Ashe said. 

“Come now, that’s not nice,” Yuri said. “I’m sure he wants some attention, too.” 

The pair eased apart, sticky and dripping. Two sets of eyes glazed over with lust narrowed at Felix. He could do little more than grip the bed as Ashe and Yuri crawled toward him, their tails dragging behind them. 

Both climbed into Felix’s lap, pawing at his pants to get them down. He helped, ridiculous as it was for them to act like they couldn’t use their own human hands to do the job. 

Felix sat on the bed with the two “cats” kneeling on the floor before him. Yuri butted their head against Felix’s knees to encourage his legs open, then started kissing up Felix’s thigh. Felix yelped when Yuri used their teeth on the tender place right where thigh met crotch. 

“That’s for still insisting we’re not cats,” Yuri said. “I can hear you thinking it, raven.” 

Felix didn’t get a chance to retort. The next moment, Yuri licked along the tremulous skin of Felix’s cock. Ashe joined them and two tongues lapped at Felix, rapidly getting him to full hardness. 

Felix braced back on his hands, his breaths going ragged despite himself. Ashe and Yuri wet his cock, one at the base, one at the tip, alternating positions, licking like they might scrub his dick clean with their tongues. And may Seiros cast him into the deepest fiery pits of Ailell, but it was working. Goddess, it was working. 

It didn’t matter if they wanted to pretend to be cats, Felix told himself. Their tongues still worked like human tongues. Their mouths were still hot and wet around Felix’s cock when they sucked at him. Their little coos and murmurs and “prrpts” still quivered straight through Felix to his gut.

He propped himself up on one arm, reaching a hand toward whomever’s hair he could grasp first. He wasn’t even sure which “cat” he was petting now that he’d squeezed his eyes shut and thrown his head back. But he did know that when he scratched behind cotton cat ears he earned a happy little noise and a tongue lapping at him with renewed enthusiasm. 

_This is ridiculous. This is ridiculous. This is absolutely ridiculous,_ some part of him chanted, even as another part shot back, _Shut up and enjoy it._

He seemed helpless not to do the latter. Felix collapsed back onto the bed. The mattress groaned as someone climbed onto it, then there was a mouth on his nipple as well as his cock. 

He shuddered, jerked. Once he regained any kind of composure, he groped blindly and – there it was, a stuffed, fake cat tail. He tugged, just a little, and heard a gasp that devolved into a laugh he’d recognize anywhere. Felix managed to open his eyes just enough to see Ashe smirking at him before he lowered his head back to Felix’s chest. 

That was the last Felix got to see of either of his companions. Their efforts redoubled and Felix’s voice joined theirs in panting and moaning. Ashe let his teeth graze along Felix’s nipple, sending a shiver through him; meanwhile, Yuri had their whole mouth on Felix’s cock. No more cat-like lapping, just the bobbing of Yuri’s lips up and down Felix’s length. 

Felix didn’t realize he was absently petting Ashe’s tail until later, once the sensations overwhelming him hit their peak, once he urged Yuri off soon enough to warn them but not soon enough to prevent the cum hitting their face. 

Then, only then, did Felix realize his hand was on Ashe’s tail and that he’d actually been stroking it for some time. 

In the bliss following release, Felix couldn’t manage to feel very concerned about it. Ashe didn’t seem to mind either. He kissed Felix, then leaned over him to encourage Yuri up onto the bed. 

Now they were on either side of him. Felix could only watch as Ashe licked Yuri’s face clean like a cat grooming its mate.

They finished each other that way, leaning over Felix, licking and sucking like cats while their hands worked in very human ways to bring them to completion. Then they rested together atop Felix, sweaty and sticky and sighing as their bodies cooled. 

Felix reached out, petting Yuri and Ashe’s hair. Their ears were askew and their tails had been removed, but something in the way they lay on Felix was still very feline. They each cooed with happiness and, Felix supposed, if it made them this happy to be pet like cats, perhaps he could endure it. For their sake’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!
> 
> Did you know there’s an actual Ashelix Week coming up??? Oct 17-24, 2020, will be Ashelix Week. Come create some good, good Ashelix.


	4. Step 4: Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri finds Ashe and Felix high out of their minds thanks to a very powerful aphrodisiac. They have no choice but to step in and "help."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polyship Week: Day 2: Surprises! This is certainly a surprise haha

Something was wrong. Something was incredibly wrong.

For one thing, there were sounds coming from within Felix’s room. _Loud_ sounds. For another, when Yuri opened the door and stepped inside, they found Felix on his back on the floor and Ashe sitting atop him riding him like he was trying to win a horse race. 

Yuri froze, hand still on the open door. 

“Ashe,” Felix gasped.

Yuri jerked into motion, throwing the door shut. They pressed back against it, expecting anger, shouting, _something_. Ashe merely twisted around atop Felix, grinning at Yuri.

“You’re here,” Ashe said. 

He eased off Felix’s cock and stood, completely naked, totally hard and grinning ear to ear. He extended a hand down and Felix took it, hauling himself up. 

Felix was also smiling.

All the blood drained from Yuri’s face.

“What happened?” they said.

Ashe cocked his head to the side. “Huh?” 

Yuri stayed pressed against the door. Ashe and Felix were just standing there holding hands and watching Yuri. 

Yuri narrowed their eyes, scanning the room. Clothing was scattered across the floor. Felix’s swords, normally reverently tucked away, lay partly out of their sheaths. It was messy and unusual, but not necessarily concerning, not until Yuri saw the two cups on the bed, tilted over and empty, but with purple stains still clinging to the lips. 

When Yuri refocused on the couple, they found a faint purple tinge on Ashe and Felix’s lips as well. 

“Fucking shit,” Yuri cursed. 

“Hm?” Ashe said. 

Yuri marched up to the two of them. They took Ashe’s face in their hands first. Ashe giggled and tried to lunge forward to kiss Yuri, but Yuri kept him away, peering right into his eyes. The pupils were large and dilated. Ashe’s gaze flitted around, never still. 

Yuri suspected they’d discover the same when they examined Felix, but they never got to find out. Before Yuri could switch to him, Felix wrapped his arms around Yuri’s middle and started kissing at their neck.

“Hey, Felix, how about you—ah!” Yuri yelped as Felix nipped at their neck and ground against them. 

Felix breathed deep. “Mmm, Yuri, you smell like … nice.” 

Yuri knew they shouldn’t laugh, but Felix was so un-Felix like it was hard to hold it in. Yuri shook themself. No, this was serious. The two were obviously pretty far gone. They were both kissing at Yuri’s neck now, hands roving. Sometimes they’d find each other over Yuri’s shoulder and giggle with surprise as they squeezed Yuri between them to kiss each other. It made their excitement rub against Yuri, which was doing nothing for Yuri’s ability to focus on the task at hand. 

Yuri dragged Ashe off their neck. His mouth came away with a pop. Yuri had little doubt a red welt was already forming. 

Ashe smiled at Yuri, trailing a finger along their lips. “You’re pretty.”

“Ashe, did you two drink something?” Yuri said. “What was in those cups?” 

“Mmm, something yummy,” Ashe said. 

Felix nosed through Yuri’s hair and licked at their neck. “It tasted purple, like you.” 

Gods, this was going to be hard. 

“Where did you get it?” Yuri said. “Who gave you that drink?” 

Ashe shrugged and made to lunge for Yuri’s skin again. It took all of Yuri’s self-control to push him away. Yuri was not exactly remaining neutral about the situation. Even as they kept Ashe’s mouth from their neck, Ashe’s hand rubbed over Yuri’s crotch. The hardness there was obvious, if Ashe’s giggle was anything to go by. 

Yuri tried a different tactic. They held Ashe’s face in their hands, thumbs stroking his cheeks. 

“My sweet songbird, you need to tell me where you got that drink, OK?” Yuri said. “Can you do that?”

“What does it matter?” Felix grumbled. He’d become somewhat obsessed with Yuri’s hair from the feel of it. His fingers raked through the silky strands. Sometimes he’d bring them to his nose and inhale audibly. It sent tingles through Yuri’s scalp. 

“Your friend gave it to me,” Ashe said. 

Yuri looked right into Ashe’s dilated eyes. “Do you remember what they looked like? Was it a pretty lady with red hair, hm, sweetness?”

Ashe’s gaze drifted away and he looked like he was going to go for Felix again, but Yuri held him steady. This was not getting Yuri what they needed, however, and they resorted to a desperate tactic. 

Yuri yanked Ashe to their mouth, kissing him deeply, licking around his mouth. Ashe moaned and Yuri struggled to ignore it, trying to ferret out any last bit of the concoction Ashe and Felix had probably consumed. 

And there it was, something sweet like blueberries with a hint of bitter herb beneath, sage or oregano or something similarly jarring. 

Yuri jerked away but it was too late. Even that little taste went straight to their head and had them swaying in Felix’s hold. 

“Gods damn it, Hapi,” they managed to rasp, but that was just about the last coherent thought they managed. 

They’d be OK, Yuri reminded themself before the potion truly set in. They’d all ultimately be OK. But they’d likely do their damnedest to destroy each other before that point and Ashe and Felix had consumed far more than Yuri. They were probably living in stained glass right about now, while Yuri still had some tenuous grip on reality. 

That grip didn’t mean much as they sank heavily into Felix’s arms. Ashe’s fingers made quick work of Yuri’s coat and shirt. Yuri gasped when cool hands trailed down their skin.

“Are you finally ready to join us?” Felix said. 

Gods, his voice was beautiful when it got all raspy and smokey like that. Yuri nodded, helpless, and turned in his hold. They dragged Felix to their lips, licking into his mouth for more lingering traces of the potion. 

What in all the hells had Hapi been thinking, giving something like that to these two? Sure, Yuri had intended to broach the subject, but that was vastly different from Hapi just handing Yuri’s lovers a powerful aphrodisiac and leaving Yuri to find out like this. 

As Yuri swallowed down the dregs of bitter blueberry, they found it harder and harder to care. They’d yell at Hapi later. Right now, their whole body was pulsing with need. No wonder they’d found Ashe with a dick inside him. With a bigger dose of this stuff, the desire would be so strong it’d be almost painful until it was indulged. 

Ashe had dropped to the floor behind Yuri and was now tugging Yuri’s pants off. Nearly before Yuri could step out of them, Ashe started kissing his way up Yuri’s thighs, loitering on every bit of exposed flesh. 

Yuri broke away from Felix’s mouth with a gasp, clinging to his shoulders as Ashe’s devious tongue climbed higher. 

Yuri couldn’t stand it. Their legs were quivering. Their grip on Felix’s shoulders had gotten tighter, yet still felt insubstantial against the forces trying to knock them to the ground. 

They gave in, dropping the to floor, shuffling around to find Ashe and pull his beautiful mouth to theirs. Yuri ended up on their back with Ashe crawling on top of them, still pressing against Yuri’s mouth with insistent kisses. 

When Felix joined as well, Yuri lost track of the mouths and limbs around them. It was probably partially the potion, but in the tumult of bodies and desire, it become difficult to tell whether it was Yuri’s own hand on their cock and sending spikes of pleasure through their body or someone else’s. Yuri was hopelessly lost either way, a willing prisoner to the stained glass stupor spiraling them out of their body. 

Some part of Yuri understood what was about to happen. Some part of them knew it was Felix crawling over them, Felix encasing them in warmth, Felix pressing against their chest as he rocked on their cock.

But that recognition was small and far away. There was little difference between Felix’s pleasure and Yuri’s own. Fucking and being fucked – that line had gone as delirious and blurry as the rest of the world. It could have been Yuri filling their own mouth or Ashe. Either way, Yuri tasted heat, felt it pushing into their body and pulsing inside other bodies. Hands guided – their own and others, any hands that were able. 

The current carried them all. Yuri knew they were still on the floor, but sometimes the entire orientation of the room would shift. Sometimes Yuri lay on their back and felt the solidity of the wood beneath them. Other times they were on top of someone, somehow, and the only thing around them was endless, endless space. 

Hands on their waist. A body pumping into them. Someone’s heat splattering on their chest, on their mouth, inside them. Then it was Yuri’s warmth gushing out of them, escaping in a frantic rush. Yuri shivered. They feared that was all they had, that what had just left them was some vital essence they would freeze and wither without. 

Then there were more hands, more lips, slowly re-stoking that fire so that Yuri not only didn’t freeze – they burned, burned until it was painful, until they cried out, until they wept and begged and finally all that heat burst out all over again.

That was not quite the end, but it was the peak. After that, things gradually cooled back into focus. Yuri could keep better track of which body was their own. The color dulled from searing to comprehensible. A hush hummed in their ears, like their own blood had been beating too loudly and was finally settling to a murmur. 

Yuri found themself still on the floor. Despite the hectic activity of the past … hour? Day? Despite whatever had transpired here, it seemed they’d mostly stayed in place. They were sticky, both with cum and sweat, the former of which seemed to have found its way just about everywhere. Yuri touched their chest, their thighs, their face, and each time their fingertips came away filthy. 

And yet, they felt incredible. Empty and whole all at once, like the body they found themself in was brand new and unblemished.

Yuri pushed up to sitting, searching for Ashe and Felix. The couple was curled up next to them, fast asleep in each other’s arms. They were just as disgusting as Yuri, but did not seem to notice. Yuri was sure they’d wake up a little confused and a lot blissed out; this was going to be one hell of a thing to try to explain. 

That could come later, however. For now, Yuri got the pillows and blankets off the bed. It was a little bit of a struggle getting the pillows under their heads; Felix in particular was doggedly determined not to be moved. It was simpler draping the blanket over both of them. 

Yuri left them like that. True, they’d been getting closer through all these strange adventures, but this was probably one thing too many. Surely they’d be furious when they woke up. Yuri hadn’t meant to get caught up in it, but in the moment they’d had little choice.

Yuri sighed as they got dressed as best they could. They’d come back to explain all this. They owed Ashe and Felix at least that much. Afterward... Well, afterward Yuri could move on. Like they always did. Like they always would. 

“Yuri.” 

They were halfway out of the door and into the hallway, but they stopped, turning, afraid of what they might find. 

Felix glared at them from the floor. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” 

Yuri hesitated. They stepped back inside, but mostly so they could close the door and hide the conversation to come from any errant passersby. 

“Was just letting you rest,” Yuri said. 

“Mhm.” 

Ashe’s face was against Felix’s chest, but he waved a hand, not even opening his eyes. “C’mere.” 

Yuri paced toward the couple one tentative foot at a time. Ashe shifted to reach up. When Yuri accepted his hand, he tugged until Yuri lowered down beside him and Felix.

Yuri stayed on their knees, slightly elevated, but Ashe and Felix looked content to remain on the floor cuddling. 

“Why are you going?” Ashe said.

“I, uh, I thought you might want to rest, little mouse.”

“I do, but I want to rest with you.”

Yuri chewed at their cheeks to keep from frowning. They brushed Ashe’s hair off his face. “How are you feeling, sweetling? Do you … do you remember what happened?”

Yuri startled when Ashe laughed. Even Felix let out a gruff chuckle. 

“Is … are you entirely well?” Yuri said. 

Ashe and Felix pushed laboriously out of each other’s arms to sit up. It was remarkable how calm they looked given the mess on their bodies and scattered through the room. 

Felix patted at Yuri’s face, a gentle mimicry of a slap. “Are _you_ well?”

“Me? But I...” 

“Yuri,” Ashe said, “do you think we didn’t know?”

“But you … When I arrived...”

“We wanted to try it before involving you,” Felix said. “It didn’t quite work out as we envisioned, but I wouldn’t exactly call it a failure.”

Yuri was glad they were sitting. Their head was suddenly spinning. The idea of Ashe and Felix diving headfirst into such a powerful concoction, testing it out so they could try it again later with Yuri... The unassuming couple hid several surprises. 

Ashe’s hand on their wrist pulled Yuri out of their swirling thoughts. 

“Yuri, did you think when you found us that we were … in trouble?” Ashe said. “Is that why you joined us?”

“I … well, I wasn’t entirely sure and I feared … I feared you might...”

“You were worried about us,” Felix said. Yuri was distinctly _not_ fond of the wry smirk on his lips. 

“Perhaps I was,” Yuri said. “You would have been too if you witnessed such a state among two of your--”

Yuri just barely caught themself there. Two of their what? What were Ashe and Felix to them at this point? They swallowed and did not dare reopen their mouth. 

Ashe’s hand slid into Yuri’s and squeezed. 

“Thank you for worrying about us,” Ashe said, “but we had a nice time. Hopefully you did too?”

Yuri just nodded.

“Then why don’t all of us clean up a little and rest? Together. Does that sound good?” 

“Yes,” Yuri managed. 

The cleaning took some doing, but it made the resting all the sweeter when they all finally cuddled up together in Felix’s bed. With their … their … their _friends’_ warmth around them, Yuri’s mind eventually stopped churning and they slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that Polyship Week would be a nice time to finish up this series of stories. Tomorrow will be the only chapter that is not smut. A little resolution for our adventurous trio.
> 
> \--- 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


	5. Step 5: You Are Not Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war ends. Everyone leaves. And Yuri is alone again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter with no smut.
> 
> Polyship Week, Loneliness.

Yuri should have been happy.

The war was over. The world was different, drastically different. The denizens of the underground were packing up their things, getting ready to live above ground for the first time in years. There were no more outsiders, no more outcasts, no more undesirables having to hide in the shadows.

That was a good thing. A great thing. 

Yet here Yuri sat in the Wilted Rose Inn with Hapi, sipping on some of the last drinks they’d ever have in this place. 

“Where will you go?” Yuri said.

“Oh, Coco has her whole thing about Nuvelle, you know? So we’ll probably head there. After that--” Hapi shrugged. 

“You’re really going to Nuvelle?”

Another shrug. “Where else would I go? I don’t really care, to be honest.”

Yuri smirked. “But Constance does.”

Hapi managed to look furious even through a blush. “Well, yeah, that’s what you do when you like someone, Yuri. You go places with them and stuff.” 

“Wouldn’t know.” 

“Oh please.” 

Yuri raised an eyebrow at her, sipping on their ale to cover most of their reaction. The stuff managed to somehow be both sour and bitter, but Yuri would miss this swill when it was gone, when all of this was gone. 

“What’s your plan, since we’re talking about plans?” Hapi said. 

“You know me – everything and nothing,” Yuri said. 

“Really? No plans? No … offers?”

Yuri distinctly did not like the way she said that, but they merely shook their head. “None to speak of. Perhaps I should supervise your trip to Nuvelle.”

Hapi rolled her eyes. It was remarkable how many ways she could find to sigh without actually sighing. 

“Come on, Yuri-bird. Stop messing with me.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Ashe and Felix, idiot.”

Well, that was blunt. 

“I presume they’ve got their own plans,” Yuri said. “I’m sure Felix has the option of taking over in Fraldarius if he wishes and Ashe has his siblings and Gaspard to think of. I suspect they’ll be rather occupied.” 

“Gods, Yuri-bird, are you absolutely dense?” 

“What?” 

“Go. With. Them.”

“I can’t just _go with them_ ,” Yuri said. “Did you hear anything I said?” 

“Sure did.” She leaned in, her breath fragrant with ale. “And I think it’s all bullshit.” 

“Excuse me?”

“You’re scared, Yuri-bird. You’re trembling in your fancy little boots.” 

“Scared.” They leveled a tired look at Hapi. “Whyever would I be scared?”

Hapi shrugged yet again, but she was smiling this time. “Oh, who can say?” 

Mercifully, she did not push the topic any further. Yet Yuri could feel her eyes prickling them as they sat in sullen silence, drinking together for the final time in this strange hidden bar in this strange hidden place.

#

Yuri was not afraid. Yuri was absolutely not afraid. They were simply busy. There was a lot to do to shut down the underground and ensure all its former residents had a means of moving on.

Yuri wasn’t yet sure what their own means would be, but they’d figure it out. They always did. 

Balthus was already gone, headed for Goneril, apparently. Hapi and Constance had flown off on the back of a wyvern the next day. 

Above ground, most of Dimitri’s army had wandered to their various territories and duties as well. Yuri dared not pay close attention to that. Some day soon they’d wake up and the former Officers Academy would simply be … empty. Oh, people would likely return eventually. Dimitri had already made some noise about still using the place for its intended purpose. But there was rebuilding to do first, here and elsewhere on the continent, and thus the day Yuri woke up alone rolled inexorably closer.

And then it happened. The last occupant left the underground. Yuri went above ground that day and found nothing. No one. The entire Officers Academy devoid of any life aside from cats and birds. 

Something jabbed right through Yuri’s chest, something they shook off the moment they felt it, something they refused to name. This was fine. It was quiet. It was that “peace” Dimitri had touted for so long. Who was Yuri to complain? 

They set about cleaning up the place. It was something to do. It kept the rats and thieves at bay until someone came back to claim the academy. How sloppy of Dimitri to leave no one here, though Yuri supposed there were more important priorities at the moment. 

That was just as well. Yuri was content to spend their time sweeping old dorm rooms and organizing the kitchens and hauling rubble off the lonely pathways through the school. It was funny to think of how much time they’d spent hiding from this place, not allowed to set foot in it, sneaking about any time they came up here. And now they had the entire academy to themself. They were lord of the above ground, though their subjects at this point were mostly stray cats. 

It wasn’t an unpleasant way to live, but as the moons wore on, even Yuri knew they couldn’t keep at it forever. Eventually, someone would show up and that would be it. Yuri would have to disappear again, go somewhere new and rebuild their strange life. They hoped this time it would be a good life. 

They were repairing a broken bookshelf on the day when people finally returned to the Officers Academy. Yuri heard a scuffle of footsteps on the paths winding through the school, then the soft murmur of voices conferring. 

Yuri cringed back against the wall of the classroom. The voices and footsteps were traveling nearer, but perhaps if Yuri held still the intruders would pass by and Yuri could vanish.

No, these people weren’t the intruders. It was Yuri who was intruding, Yuri who should have left moons ago but made excuses to loiter like a specter. 

Still, they pressed back against the wall beside the bookshelf, peering carefully around it as the people drew near. Sunlight flooded the grassy courtyard outside the former Blue Lions classroom, turning the figures into bright blurs. Yuri couldn’t see much about them, but they didn’t seem like thieves, so they must have been here to reclaim the place. 

Then they turned toward the classroom. Yuri cringed back, pressing flat against the wall. Footsteps sounded on the floorboards of the classroom. The pair apparently stopped just past the threshold, but that gave Yuri little comfort. There was nowhere for them to run and, soon enough, nowhere for them to hide either. 

“Gods, remember when this was an actual classroom?”

“It will be again soon.”

Yuri’s heart stuttered in their chest. Their blood went cold. It had been such a long, long time, yet those voices – those voices were undeniable. They reverberated against something within Yuri, struck a chord that had been waiting for moons to be plucked again. 

They slid out from beside the bookshelf. Even knowing what they’d find, they gaped, eyes going wide as they blinked at the pair in the classroom. 

“Yuri,” Ashe said. 

He and Felix stood frozen for a moment, just as shocked as Yuri, apparently. Then Ashe launched forward, rushing at Yuri, sweeping them into his arms for a bone-crushing hug.

“Oh, Yuri, you’re really here,” Ashe said. “We were so scared.”

All Yuri could do was endure the hug, limp in Ashe’s arms.

“You’ve been gone so long and no one had heard a word from you,” Ashe went on. “Gods, we asked everywhere. We even went to Nuvelle.”

Ashe pushed Yuri to arm’s length, holding them by the shoulders. “Why didn’t you write to us?” 

Yuri blinked. “What?” 

Felix strode up, calm and cool, and set a hand on Ashe’s shoulder. “We have not heard from you in some time.” 

“I...”

“Where have you been?” Ashe said. “How have you been? Why are you here? Have you been here the whole time?”

The flurry of questions was too much. Yuri touched their forehead, still reeling from the unlikely sight of the couple. Ashe guided them to one of the school benches and all three of them sat. Ashe placed himself beside Yuri, a hand around their waist, his head against their shoulder. Felix sat across from Yuri, his knees nearly touching theirs as he leaned forward.

The pair looked … different, older, even though it had been less than a year. Felix’s hair was even longer. Both he and Ashe wore plain traveler’s clothing and fine gray cloaks rather than the insignia or colors of any house or kingdom. 

“Yuri,” Felix said, “it’s good to see you.” 

It was such a simple statement, but it made something break inside Yuri’s chest, something they didn’t realize they’d been cradling and protecting all this time. 

“Why did you leave me?” Yuri said.

Felix sat up straighter. Ashe lifted his head off Yuri’s shoulder.

“Oh Yuri,” Ashe said, “is that what you think? Oh gods, Yuri, do you believe we abandoned you here?” 

Anger papered over the hurt of that broken thing scraping like shards of glass in Yuri’s chest. “What was I to think? You never sought me out. You never said goodbye. I came up here one day and it was gone, everything was gone. _You_ were gone.” 

“Yuri...” Ashe said. 

Felix nodded. “I see.” 

“You see what?” Yuri snapped.

“It was not our intention to abandon you,” Felix said. “We did seek you out, but we never managed to find you.”

“How?” Yuri said. “I was in the underground.” 

“Yes,” Felix said, “and we went there many times, but there was always a task to do. There was always someone telling us you were too busy. And we had our own tasks. It is not a small thing to rebuild a continent. We could not wait forever. Eventually, we had little choice. We had to leave, but we always knew we were coming back.” 

Yuri shook their head. Sure, they’d been busy with getting everyone out of the underground, monstrously busy, so busy those days were mostly a delirious blur, but … but even so... 

“We hoped, right up until the very last second, that we might see you before we went,” Ashe said. “But we never saw you above ground and soon the underground wasn’t letting folks down anymore. When we saw Hapi and Constance leave, we figured you’d gone as well. Oh Yuri, I’m so sorry.” 

“But … but where did you go?” Yuri said. “Why did you leave?”

Felix scowled. “Much as I never intended to take my father’s position, there were matters to see to in Fraldarius. I owed it at least that much. It took some time to ensure its stability so I could return here.”

“And I had to see my siblings in Gaspard,” Ashe said. “I couldn’t just leave them. I had to make sure things were OK there. It wasn’t as complicated as Fraldarius so I met up with Felix after and … and now we’re here.” 

Yuri shook their head, still trying to untangle the slew of information. “Why come back here though?”

“To teach,” Felix said.

“What?” 

“The Officers Academy needs teachers if the school is going to reopen,” Ashe said. “We volunteered for the job. We aren’t the only ones, just the first, but yeah, we came back here to reopen the school.”

“Things will be different this time,” Felix said. 

Yuri just raised an eyebrow.

“It will not be a school for nobles hoping to learn how to wage wars,” he said.

“Nope,” Ashe said. “We’re going to completely remake it! It’ll be for everyone, no admission fees, though we will need some good will from Dimitri and the like to cover expenses. It’s not going to be easy, but we want to open a _real_ school this time. Felix will still teach swordplay, but I’m going to focus on subjects the Officers Academy never bothered with, like literature. Can you imagine? Oh, but we do need to see to the library. It probably could use a little love.”

“I’ve seen to it,” Yuri said, numb, hollow, their voice a dull drone.

“Hm?”

“I have already seen to the library. It is … it is fine.” 

“Oh, well, thank you, Yuri,” Ashe said. “That’s wonderful. Does that mean you’ll stay?”

Yuri finally looked over at Ashe, who still had an arm around their waist. He was so earnest, so open, just as he always had been. Yuri struggled to reconcile that with the moons of abandonment, the moons of working themself from dawn to dusk just to fend off the loneliness, just to put a patch over that wound in their chest. 

“I thought you left me,” Yuri said. “I thought you left me and didn’t even care.” 

“Oh Yuri,” Ashe said. “Yuri, I’m so sorry.”

“I thought I meant so little to you both that you just … left to start your exciting, wonderful lives without me.” 

“Yuri, we would never do that.” 

“That’s how it _felt._ And what did I have to refute it? Nothing. Nothing at all. I was alone here.”

Felix shuffled forward, getting on his knees on the floor to scoop Yuri’s hands into his. 

“You aren’t alone anymore,” he said. “We cannot undo the misunderstanding that caused you such pain, but if you stay, perhaps we can earn your forgiveness for it.” 

If those words had been uttered by anyone else in the world, they’d sound like sentimental bullshit. But Felix Fraldarius wasn’t a sentimental man. He did not look at Yuri with pleading. His expression was flat, direct, blunt. He’d simply made a statement of fact and he would accept whatever decision Yuri came to regarding it.

Ashe set his head on Yuri’s shoulder once more. “Gods, what I’d give to have found you before we left. We should have tried harder. Thank you for what you’ve done for this place until we could return.” 

Again, Yuri thought they should have been affronted, but this was Ashe. Ashe, who, though he was not so blunt and direct as Felix, also did not waste words or breath on bullshit. If he said it, he truly believed it, of that much Yuri was certain. 

Yuri shook their head. Gods, they were an idiot. Here they were with Ashe and Felix at their mercy and they were hesitating over a grudge that boiled down to bad timing and poor communication. Yuri hadn’t quite realized until that moment how ready they’d been to be abandoned. All these moons and they’d never once cried about it. They’d instantly accepted as fact the notion that Ashe and Felix had discarded them and moved on. That had sounded so reasonable, so plausible, that they’d never even questioned the assumption. 

“Well,” Yuri said, drawing themself up a bit, “you have your work cut out for you, but I suppose I will let you earn my good favor.” 

Ashe jerked his head up, a grin spreading across his face. Even Felix smirked a bit. 

“It’s only because you’re both unreasonably beautiful, mind you,” Yuri said. “Otherwise I really would have no reason--”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix said. He stood, taking Yuri’s face in his hands, pulling them into a kiss that smothered the last of their feeble attempts at indignation. 

Yuri hardly had a moment to catch their breath before Ashe pulled them to the side, pressing a much softer kiss against their lips. 

Then he and Felix stood, each taking one of Yuri’s hands.

“Come on,” Felix said. “We have work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, it's a weird fucking day for posting fanfic, but gotta stay sane somehow. So here you go.
> 
> \-- 
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/purplebookcover) (18+ please).
> 
> I respond to every comment. Thank you, friends!


End file.
